Team V's Kid
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Nobody ever thought the council had kids. Turns out, they do. And looks like one of them had a past with Jesse... And maybe even a future? Pairings inside. Rated T for safety. VERY minor romance in the first few chapters. That may change as we get into it.
1. The New Girl

**So... for the first time ever, I cannot think of a author's note. I don't really have anything exciting coming up. Well I do have Sports Day on Monday but I suck at that. Hey! Look at that, I wrote something! HURRAY! Anyway, here is the story. I only own Faith.**

* * *

As Ethan and Benny got out of class, they saw Erica and Sarah showing a girl around who could have not been older than 13. Ethan thought she looked like a mini Erica but with dark brown hair.

The girl had red, gray, and purple died in her straight brown hair. Her poison green eyes kept shifting between green and dark brown. She was wearing black boots, light blue skinny jeans and a black hoody. Ethan and Benny went over to them.

"Hi guys!" Sarah said in her perky tone. Erica whispered something in the girls ear and rushed off.

"Hey Sarah. Who is this?" Benny asked, looking at the girl.

"Oh, this is the daughter of someone on the council. She, Erica and I are good friends. Her name is Faith West." Sarah said.

"So she is a vampire?" Ethan asked.

"Yep. I hate blood though." Faith said. Her voice sounded like it could put a spell on you. It immediately made Benny want her to keep talking.

"Erica and I are showing her around. We got excused from class for the next few weeks for Faith can find her way around." Sarah said.

"Cool." Benny said. Benny leaned closer to Sarah. "Is she really 13 or is she older?" he asked.

"I'm 200 years old. Just because you're whispering doesn't mean I can't hear you. Jesse turned me when I was thirteen." Faith said.

"Wait. Jesse turned you? And if you hate blood how are you a full fledged vampire?" Ethan asked. Faith sighed.

"Jesse was born three years before me. We were great friends growing up. The best, actually. I knew he was a vampire, I was just too young to realize I was too. Unlike Jesse, I was born a fledgling. One day he asked if I wanted to go into the woods by our houses. We did that a lot so nothing seemed different. I did, but once we were in the woods he pinned me down and made me suck the blood from his best friend." she said.

She paused for a minute and brushed some hair out of her face. "He said he was saving my life. I called him a liar. So yes, Jesse turned me." she said.

"Faith!" Erica called, "I gotta show you something!"

Faith said a quick okay and jogged over to Erica. Sarah watched them for a minute.

"I gotta go make sure Erica isn't trying to get her to drink blood. She hates it, but she doesn't have much will power. One wiff of blood and she will drink it." she said. "I'll see you at lunch."

They said bye to Sarah.

"I cannot believe she was actually best friends with Jesse." Benny said, leaning up against a locker trying to act cool.

"I cannot believe she is three years younger than Jesse. Dude, Sarah is making me nervous now. If Faith will drink blood the first time she smells it, what if she drinks mine?" Ethan asked, leaning up against a locker but not for the reason Benny was.

"E, there is a one in a million chances of you bleeding in front of her. Remember? Sarah could only smell your blood when you were bleeding." Benny said, he decided to change the subject. "Jesse has turned a lot of girls huh?"

"Yeah. If Faith was around when Jesse was, why didn't she die with Jesse's other followers?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe she wasn't one. Maybe Jesse turned her and she got mad at him and left." Benny said. Before they could say more the bell rang.

* * *

Classes were long and boring. Benny and Ethan were practically twitching in their seats. They counted down for lunch. Something made them want to know more about Jesse and Faith.

Once they reached the fifteen minute mark Ethan couldn't wait so he told the teacher he had to go to the bathroom. The class and the boy's bathrooms were far enough apart that just walking to and from them will give him enough time before lunch.

As he left he stuck his tongue at Benny, who was scribbling something down in his math book. On his little stroll, he saw Faith sitting by the girls bathroom surrounded by little books.

"Hey Faith. What are you doin'?" he asked. She squinted at the book and replied.

"Trying to read this stupid book." she said with a huff.

"You can't read?" Ethan asked.

"I can. It's just blurry," she said. "It is embarrassing that I need glasses. Everyone expects when you're a vampire you can see perfectly, well their wrong."

She took out a pair of glasses from her pocket. Her bang made the glasses stand out. In a good way. **(Yes, there is a link for it on my profile. I want you guys to try to find out what Faith looks like. Picture the same as picture except with black glasses.) **

"So where are Erica and Sarah?" he asked.

"Erica is getting a snack and Sarah felt sick so she went home." Faith replied, writing something down. She was about to take her glasses off when Ethan held her wrist.

"You should keep them on. You look nice with them on." he said. She smiled.

Suddenly, Ethan's eyes turned white. He saw Jesse. Then he saw Faith. Jesse was asking her something. She was crying. Then the vision just stopped.

Faith was walking away when Ethan looked. The bell had just rang and Benny was coming out from class.

"Dude. She looks even move hot with glasses." he said, looking at Faith with glasses.

* * *

**So that is the chapter. More things are gonna happen next chapter. And a surtain character whos name rhymes with Bessie might show up in the next chapter. Until then, NIGHT!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. Jesse's Girl

**HEY! So I noticed a few people read this, and sorry for not updating for a while. I'm studing like crazy for tests in school, and I have a few other things going on. I'll try to update a few stories tonight, but I cannot promise anything. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The next day Ethan's parents were going out of the town for the month. Sarah would still be coming over, but not everyday. Sarah would come over Friday 'till Monday and Ethan had to do the rest.

His parents waited for Sarah to arrive. The doorbell rang. Faith was with Sarah, with black jeans, a dark orange and dark brown stripped shirt and a dark hoody.

"Hi Sarah! And who is this?" Ethan's mom asked.

"Oh. My parent's needed me to babysit my cousin Faith." Sarah said. Faith nodded gently. Ethan's parents left after making sure Sarah was okay with watching Faith and Jane.

"Can we come in?" Sarah asked.

"Sure!" Benny called, obviously eager to see Faith. He continuously called her cute or hot or other junk Ethan cared nothing about.

"Hey Sarah, you feeling better?" Ethan asked.

"Yep. According to Erica, Faith didn't drink any blood. I don't trust either of them, did she?" Sarah asked. Faith glared at her.

"I told you I didn't!" Faith exclaimed, turning to face Sarah.

"She didn't do too much damage." Ethan said. Faith jabbed him with her elbow. He winced. "I was kidding! She didn't drink any that I know of."

And the rest of the night they watched movies. Benny came over at one point. Faith insisted they watch, Dracula. After a brief Faith-threatening-them-with-her-fangs moment, they agreed to watch it when Jane went to bed.

Sarah practically had to drag her upstairs kicking and screaming. Benny, Faith and Ethan didn't even bother to get up. Benny and Ethan were on the couch and Faith was sitting on the floor with her back touching Ethan's left leg and Benny's right.

She laughed watching Sarah struggle to take Faith upstairs. She looked up at Benny who was laughing too. Ethan thought she was only laughing to show off her fangs to make sure they'd watch Dracula.

"BUT FAITH GETS TO STAY UP! AND SHE IS ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME!" Jane yelled.

Ethan and Benny heard Faith mumble, I'm **not** 13...

Sarah told Ethan and Benny that Faith had seen this movie so many times she knew it word for word. Ethan got to scared to watch at one point, so he hid his face with a pillow and whimpered silently.

Benny had been asleep since the start of the movie, and Sarah knew this movie almost and good and Faith. Faith continued telling Ethan what was happening. Even thought he wasn't watching it, he still whimpered when Faith described the gory parts.

"They just cut Lucy's head off, drove a stake threw her heart and stuffed her mouth with garlic. Poor, poor Lucy..." Faith said.

At the end of the movie, Benny had woken up. The clock said it was only 10:00. Sarah was aloud to stay over, so Faith was too. Faith said she had to go out for some air.

But that wasn't the real reason why she had to go out.

**Faith's P.O.V. **

The truth is, I heard something outside. I opened the door and the crisp autumn night air rushed in, I grabbed my jacket. I stepped outside and it was dead silent. Even without my glasses (I left them inside), I could see everything as clear and day with the moon shining.

"I heard you're dad brought you back." a voice said behind me.

"What do you want, Jesse?" I asked, ignoring I had a voice crack saying his name. I refused to turn around.

"Look at me." he said, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest. His smell filled my nose. I could never admit this to Sarah or Erica or anyone really, but I really missed him.

"Why me again? Ethan told me the last time he saw you, you were hitting on Sarah. You even proposed to her." I said, still up against his cold chest.

"I only did that because I thought your dad would never let you leave after what we-" he started. I glared.

"Oh. No, we died along time ago." I said, finally looking up at him. He hadn't changed at all. Same dark hair, same blue eyes. Same cute eyes...

"Fay, please. Just listen to me." he said.

He had given me the nickname Fay when we first met and he couldn't say Faith. We met when we were five. Well, I was two and he was five.

"_Listen to you?_ Listen to you like I did when you brought me into the woods, pinned me down, and made me suck the blood from Daniel? Listen to me when you got me too steal from that store when I was eight? It's the 21rst century Jesse, people can learn." I said.

I pulled away from him and went back into Ethan's house. I hadn't realized something.

"Faith are you, crying?" Sarah asked.

**Ethan, Benny & Sarah's P.O.V. **

Faith came back in, with tears streaming down her face. "Faith are you, crying?" Sarah asked.

Faith touched her face and wiped away her tears. She took one last look outside, and Jesse had vanished. She closed the door and took a big breath. She looked Sarah dead in the eye.

"Jesse is back." she said.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Well, not really... I suck at cliffhangers because I'm too eager to tell the story. WARNING: SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS! Anyway, why do you think Faith got so emotional telling Jesse to leave (basically)? Maybe she has some feelings for him?(hint hint) LOL, you probably already knew they had feelings for eachother. That might grow soon. I might make a little jealousy from someone... I'll give you a hint. Out of the three main vampires we know, who has not been in the same place as Faith at the same time? Please review! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi guys! First I want to apologize for not updating! I decided because I only have three or four days of school left I will just stop working on them until then.**

**I'm really busy because of school so I promise there will be plenty off chapters once I get off school. Don't worry, it is only 3-4 days! **

**So sorry again!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	4. Rory's Girl

**HI! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! When I got off school my parents took me on a surprise trip and I only got back ten minutes ago. Literally. Anyway, I'll try to update as much as I can today! Oh and sorry for the constant video game remarks in this chapter. I knew they were a bit nerdy so that is all I could think of. I own nothing except Faith.**

* * *

Everyone was shocked at the news. Nobody has seen Jesse since he bit Ethan, and then he finally shows up the same time Faith does? It made no sense. Sarah didn't know Faith's past as well as Erica did so she didn't know Faith and Jesse had a sorta romantic past.

Nobody talked for the rest of the night. Faith moved over to a corner and curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Nobody bothered her because they knew she was taking seeing Jesse again hard. Soon, Ethan and Sarah fell asleep. Benny just let himself out.

Ethan was woken by a knock on the door. He saw that Faith was gone, figures. Ethan opened up the door to see Rory, carrying Faith on his back.

"Hey Ethan! You met Face yet?" Rory asked.

"Face?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, Face. She makes this weird face every time she gets upset. So I call her Face." he explained. Ethan realized Faith was sound asleep.

"What happened?" Ethan asked pointing to the sleeping Faith.

"Face came over to my house. We played some video games and she fell asleep. I tried Sarah's house but she wasn't here so I figured I'd try here." he said.

"I think this might be the most responsible you've ever been," Ethan said. "Come in."

Rory brought Faith in and put her on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"So whatcha doin'?" Rory asked. Sarah was awake at this point.

"Well, I was asleep but I guess I'm awake now," Ethan said. "Wanna play some video games?"

"I do!" Faith exclaimed, scaring Ethan and Rory.

"Okay... How about you Rory?" he asked.

"If Face is in, so am I!" Rory said happily.

Ethan got a video game out and gave Rory and Faith a controller.

"I must warn you, we didn't have video games when I was a kid. I'm not that good." she said, Sarah watched behind her.

Sarah and Rory started laughing but Faith hissed at them causing them to quiet down. The video game started up. They had to pick a character. It was kinda ironic, Rory and Ethan picked girls and Faith picked a boy.

Sarah timed it, and Faith had bet the boys in a little less than four minutes. Actually, a lot less than four minutes. It was two minutes and forty eight seconds.

"Beginner's luck. Play again?" Faith asked innocently.

"Heck no. You beat me every time. I'm done." Rory said.

"I'll play." Ethan said.

"Not a good choice Ethan." Sarah chimed.

"One time?" Faith asked again sweetly.

Ethan agreed to play one more time. And Faith bet him in a record beating time at two minutes exactly. Sarah and Rory laughed.

They got breakfast, and Rory left to try and find a good meal.

"I can't believe you still drink blood Rory." Faith said.

"It tastes good. Don't judge me, if I took away you're blood substitute you'd be dead too." he said.

"Isn't she already dead?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah... I need more time to think of good similarities." Rory said, flying off.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't that long. I kinda was rushed to write this. Anyway, I hope you like it and you review! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	5. Jesse's Girlfriend

**Hey! I noticed in this story, I'm making Erica kinda out of character. I only noticed this when I watched another episode of My Babysitter's a Vampire and I heard this,**

**"Are panda's still endangered?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Bummer."**

**I'm pretty sure that is what she said. So sorry 'bout that... Anyway, here is the, the... SECOND LAST CHAPTER! NO! I own nothing except Faith.**

* * *

**Attention on Faith & Erica**

"Erica!" Faith shouted. She ran up the street to her friend.

"Oh, hey Faith!" Erica said. She had blood on her teeth and a little on her mouth. Faith ignored it.

"I need to talk to you about something." Faith said.

Erica motioned to sit down on a bench they were passing. They did and Erica turned to face Faith.

"Shoot." Erica told her. **(That is pretty much the same as saying "Talk" it's just I say "Shoot" instead.) **

"Well say there is this girl, who likes this guy. But the girl is on the good side, and the guy is on the bad side. If they get together, the girl is worried her friends will hate her. What should she do?" Faith asked.

Erica smiled. Faith was a lot older than her but inside she still acted 13. "Well I think your friend should ignore what her thoughts are. If her friends don't like it then they weren't very good friends to begin with." she told her.

Faith smiled. She hugged Erica. "Thanks Erica." she said.

"No prob. Are you going to Prom tonight?" she asked. **(I don't know what grade they are in so I'm saying it's Prom.) **

"Sure." Faith said.

~At Prom~

**(Link for Faith's Dress & Mask on Profile.) **

The gym was decorated for Halloween, as it was only three days away. Faith had helped decorate it, and she was pretty proud of her work. She straightened her black and orange dress.

Everyone was wearing masks. Well, only the girls were. The guys refused to wear them. The guys got to wear costumes, so did the girls. Faith had her fangs out (as a part of her costume), and her eyes changed to yellow. Everyone said they loved her contacts.

It was a riot because everyone could only tell who was who by their voices and height. Music was playing, it was a marathon of Katy Perry songs. Firework was currently playing. Nearly everyone in the whole gym was dancing. Except four people.

Faith made her way over to Ethan, Benny and Sarah's table.

"Hi Faith!" Sarah exclaimed. Her dark glittery purple mask was on the table. Faith took her's off too. She noticed Sarah was also sporting yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

"Hi! Do you know were Erica is?" Faith asked, she hadn't seen her dancing.

"Rory said they had to go somewhere." Benny said with a smirk.

"Figures." Faith said, sitting down. ANOTHER Katy Perry song blasted out, The One that Got Away. Sarah leaned into Faith.

"Why aren't you dancing with someone?" she asked with a smirk, obviously hinting at Jesse. The words also sounded bitter though.

"Erica told you huh?" Faith asked. Sarah nodded. "He left... again." Faith said.

"Well I'm going to dance." Sarah said. Faith raised an eyebrow. Sarah got up, put her mask on and kissed Ethan's cheek.

Ethan paused for a second the looked up blushing. Sarah grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Benny watched them, smiling.

"I never knew she had it in her." he said.

"Erica and I did. She kept saying she was going to do it but we didn't believe her. I guess she felt like this was the right place." Faith said.

Della came over and tapped Benny on the shoulder. He looked up and let out something that sounded like a mix of a scream and a yelp. She asked him to dance.

Benny and Della went up to start dancing. Faith sat alone. She listened to the first non-Katy Perry song that night. It was We Found Love by Rihanna. She smiled.

She picked at the flower on her mask. Even thought she was much older, she hated looking like the only 13 year old in the school. All the guys didn't want to be seen dancing with a 13 year old.

Erica came in. Rory came in a few minutes later. He had what looked like three lipstick marks on his cheek. Erica went over to where Faith was sitting.

"Hi Erica." Faith said. Erica had a grey mask on, but also she was showing her fangs and yellow eyes.

"Hey Faith. Why aren't you outside?" she asked. Faith looked up at her.

"...Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Someone is waiting for you." Erica asked, moving on to go dance with Rory. Faith knew what she meant.

Faith hurried outside. Turns out, he was right outside the gym doors. You could still hear the song. It had changed. It was Love Story by Taylor Swift.

"Jesse?" Faith asked, she was so surprised to see him. She thought he would have left her again.

"Hey Fay." he said gently, as if he was talking to an animal that he didn't want to run away.

Suddenly he was right in front of her. Faith gasped.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"Can't a guy come and see his best friend? That is, if you aren't still mad at me." he said gently. Faith felt like a cold shiver had run down her back. Faith paused.

"Jesse. That happened nearly 190 years ago. I'm over it. Plus, it's really hard to stay mad at you." Faith said.

"That's my girl. So I hope you don't mind... dating... the evil dude..." he said, for the first time ever not sounding like the smooth talking, confident guy Faith grew up with.

"Don't worry. I had a chat with someone really smart who told me to not care what my friends think." Faith said.

"I'm guessing it was either Rory, Erica or Sarah." he said, smirking.

"Yeah... Erica." Faith said. Faith felt a raindrop hit her nose.

"Wanna go inside outta the rain?" he asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Faith said. Jesse laughed. He pulled her out from close to the school where they went into the downpour.

"Do you know how hard it is to run in heels?" Faith asked, laughing. Her hair was pushed down against her back because it was so wet.

"Yeah but I know you can handle it." he said. Faith took off her heels so she was barefoot. "I have I question for you." he said.

"And what would that be?" Faith asked.

"Why do you like being out in the rain so much?" he asked.

"I've been around for 200 years and I've never been kissed because I look like I'm 13. Rain is the closest thing I got." Faith asked.

Jesse thought for a minute. "I think we can fix that." he said, as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**The End. I just felt like I should end it there. And sorry for it for being so cheesy, I just had to write that. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the story! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
